Platinum Adventures
by DiscoSludge
Summary: A story of Friendship encircling our favorite Platinum trio. Hikari, Kouki, and Jun venture off to find their way through Sinnoh, only what they find is much more exciting. Fortuneshipping and Scarfshipping.


Hikari always liked to be alone. Her favorite place to be was a flat space on the top of her roof. Especially at night, when it was quiet.

She had remembered when she had tried to bring her scatter-brained friend, Jun, up there. He had just squirmed about visiting the lake.

Now here she was, sitting up there on a cold winter's night. The night before her journey. Professor Rowan, the local genius, had recruited her, Jun, and another boy they had yet to meet for a journey across Sinnoh. They were going to fill a national pokedex for him. It seemed like a pretty tall order to Hikari but Jun had already begun packing his bags. His Turtwig, Nortz, had accidentally packed ten minutes after Jun had realized it.

Hikari sighed and looked over at her piplup, Platina. It was lazily sprawled across the shingles of the roof. Hikari took off her white scarf and wrapped it around the small pokemon.

"Well Platina, tommorow's the big day." she said to the little penguin. It stirred a bit but didn't wake. That was Platina though, very lazy. Hikari rememebered the day her mother gave her Platina, as a gift. It was her tenth birthday. She was sixteen now. It was a sad birthday. The first one they spent without a father. She remembered crying herself to sleep at night. But she promised herself and her family she would stay strong. The hooting of a nearby HootHoot snapped her out of her memories. Her bright blue eyes flickered back to life as she stood up and brushed the snow off of her jacket. Hikari scooped up Platina and slid in her room back through the window.

Hikari's room was modest, but not too bad. It was medium sized with many posters scattered about the wall. Many of said posters of Volkner, the gym leader. Hikari always had a thing for him. But, many girls in Sinnoh did. Her bed was placed in the middle and had two small pillows, with little pichu patterns all over them. It was a small room, but good enough for her. On her bedside table sat a lamp, an alarm clock, an old water bottle, and a small photo of her and Jun when they were only five. Memories flooded through Hikari like a hurricane. She remembered the day that her parents introduced her to Jun.

_ "These are our new neighbors, Hikari. Mrs. and Mr. Barry. And this is their son, Jun. He's your age dear!"Hikari's mother told a smaller version of the girl. Hikari looked over at the blonde-headed boy who was playing in the sandbox between their two, evenly spaced houses. Hikari tottled over and plopped down next to him, not even asking for anything, just playing along, building a castle. _

_ "Awww, I have a feeling those two are going to be great friends!" Mrs. Barry had said, patting Jun on the head and turning to get to know her newest neighbors, and the gossip that would follow with them. _

"Boy, things really have changed, haven't they Platina?" Hikari asked dreamily. She looked over at the small piplup who was not laying on her bed, ready to go to sleep. Hikari giggled and scanned the room for her bag. She found it stashed in a corner along with some old snack wrappers and a poster of Cynthia. Picking up the bag, she ruffled through it and came upon a pokeball, a small star sticker placed just above the white button.

"Okay Platina, time for bed. You obviously require it more than I do." Hikari mused, pressing the button and watching a stream of red light dissolve the Piplup into the ball. She put the pokeball in the bag and placed the bag on her door. Mumbling to herself about the things she needed tomorrow she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

A new day always brings new adventures. That was a main belief of Hikari and that would always remain plastered in her head. So now here she was, the day that her big "adventure" as Jun would call it would begin. Hikari was just now waking up, eyes still heavy with morning fog. She shot out of bed and quickly got ready for the day, anxious to go outside and head out to Sandgem town. Her mother was downstairs making some sort of delicious breakfast concoction.

"Hikari, It's almost time to go! Jun's here!" Her mother's voice rang from downstairs.


End file.
